Pająk
Pająk (ang. Spider) – potwór, który wychodzi z kokonu dopiero po zmierzchu i w nocy a za dnia chowa się w nim. Gdy jesteśmy w pobliżu źródła światła lub mamy pochodnię w ręku, pająki stają się mniej agresywne i rzadko zaczynają atakować. Pająk może zostać zamrożony za pomocą lodowego berła, po dwóch uderzeniach. Zaatakowanie jednego pająka wiąże się z tym, że pozostałe znajdujące się w pobliżu też staną się agresywne. Po zabiciu wypada z nich mięso z potwora lub rzadziej gruczoł pająka bądź jedwab i bardzo rzadko czaszka Webbera (tylko w RoG). Są bardzo łakome na mięso. Ustawiając pułapki wokół gniazda można łatwo je złapać. Są wrażliwe na światło i ogień. Poza zwykłymi pająkami możemy spotkać: pajęczą królową oraz pająki wojowników (lub jadowite pająki). W jaskiniach można spotkać pająki jaskiniowe, pająki spluwacze oraz wiszących mieszkańców głębin. W dodatku Świniogród pająki nie występują. Zamiast nich możemy spotkać skorpiony. Grając Webberem z dodatku Panowanie Gigantów, można oswoić pająki za pomocą mięsa, staną się wtedy przyjazne i będą go bronić. Normalne niezaprzyjaźnione pająki wobec Webbera są neutralne i nie zaatakują go, dopóki on pierwszy ich nie zaatakuje. Polowanie *Pająki mogą być łatwo zabite jakąkolwiek bronią. Uderzone pająki będą oszołomione i niezdolne do ataku na kilka chwil, przez które można dalej je uderzać. Gdy pierwszy pająk jest uderzony inne pająki, które były w pobliżu będą go bronić. Jeśli są wystarczająco daleko od siebie, każdy pająk może być szybko zabity, zanim inne znajdą się w zasięgu postaci. *Pająki mogą być także złapane w pułapki. Kiedy położymy na ziemi pułapkę, możemy podłożyć przynętę - mięso, by zwabić pająka. Alternatywnie pająk może wejść w pułapkę bez przynęty, gdy będzie podążał za graczem. Sposobem na oczyszczenie gniazda pająków jest postawienie paru pułapek i zaprowadzenie do nich pająków po zaatakowaniu gniazda. *Pająki mogą zostać pokonane za pomocą Wabiącej rośliny i jej specyfiki rozwoju. Wymaga to kilka dni, nim ta rozwinie korzenie i zacznie wytwarzać Obserwujące rośliny w otoczeniu, ale wówczas pająki z łatwością zostaną wchłonięte przez Wabiącą roślinę, a nam pozostaje zniszczyć kokon. *Możemy dostać "farmę" pająków używając Sposobu 12 Na Pajęczą Królową, tzn. Obudować całe gniazdo, po czym podczas wieczoru wyjść i zacząć "zestrzeliwać" bronią na odległość pająki. Cytaty postaci Wilson - "I hate spiders!" - "Nienawidzę pająków!" Willow - "He's nasty. I should kill him." - "Jest paskudny. Powinnam go zabić." Wendy - "A creature of the night!" - "Stworzenie nocy!" Wolfgang - "He has scary face!" - "Ma straszną twarz!" WX-78 - "THREAT DETECTED" - "WYKRYTO ZAGROŻENIE" Wickerbottom - "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." - "Duży, mięsożerny gatunek pajęczaka." Wes – "..." Woodie - "That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!" - "To największy pająk jakiego widziałem!" Maxwell - "It's mostly digestive system." - "W gruncie rzeczy składa się z układu pokarmowego." Wagstaff - "I've never heard such a vocal arachnid!" - "Nigdy nie słyszałem równie głośnego pajęczaka!" Wigfrid - "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" - "Ma ösiem nóg, a i tak nie stanöwi dla mnie żadnegö wyzwania!" Webber - "Spiders understand us." - "Pająki nas rozumieją." Walani - "Crawly creep." - "Pełzająca paskuda." Warly - "You are not for eating." - "Nie nadajesz się do jedzenia." Woodlegs - "Ye must really love th' land wit' all them legs." - "Naprawdę musisz lubić ląd, mając tyle nóg." Wilba - "MANY LEGG'D UNPIG" - "WIELONOGI NIEWIEPRZ" Wormwood - "Leggy bug" - "Robak ma nóżki" Wheeler - "I've seen bigger spiders. Oh wait, no I haven't." - "Widziałam większe pająki. A nie, czekaj, nie widziałam." Winona - "I don't like you." - "Nie przepadam za tobą." Wortox - "Gracious, you have many legs!" - "Na miłość boską, masz tyle nóg!" Ciekawostki * Normalnie w nocy, pająk będzie atakował twoje mury, a potem się wycofa; *w Credits (krótki filmik, którego można znaleźć w menu gry) widać jak pająk zniża się na swojej sieci, choć wiadomo, że jedyny pająk, który tak potrafi, to Wiszący Mieszkaniec Głębi; *gdy podpalimy kokon za dnia, pająki zaczną uciekać i po chwili zasną, atak na śpiącego pająka budzi go i resztę, ale gdy kawałek uciekniemy znowu zasną. Po zniszczeniu kokonu, pozostałe żywe pająki będą się błąkać i chować pod drzewami; *pająki boją się ognia i nie atakują nas, gdy stoimy przy ognisku, jednak Chester może stać się celem ataku; *pająki są cennym źródłem pożywienia, jeżeli postać ma garnek i dostęp do np: jagód, dzięki czemu może wyprodukować mięsne kulki. Szczególne duże znaczenie mają w dodatku RoG wiosną dla Wigfrid, która może posilać się jedynie pokarmem mięsnym; *jeżeli oswoimy pająki grając Webberem i przejdziemy tryb przygodowy i wyjdziemy z tego trybu inną postacią niż Webber to pająki będą nadal pod naszymi rozkazami i nie będą nas atakować, aż do końca przyjaźni. Galeria WilsonWalczy.png|Wilson walczący z pająkiem Zachowania pająka.jpg|Zachowania Pająka Wilson otoczony przez Pająki.jpg|Wilson otoczony przez pająki Niezwykle dużo pająków.jpg|Niezwykle dużo pająków Śpiący pająk.png|Śpiący pająk Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia, z którymi można się zaprzyjaźnić